


The Kite and others

by Cassunjey



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassunjey/pseuds/Cassunjey
Summary: A series of one-shots for OCtober 2020
Comments: 17
Kudos: 5





	1. The Kite - Molir

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1. Random words prompt (Kite, Bustling, Reflect) Molir brings home a present for a young Fili.
> 
> Chapter 2. Random words prompt (Kite, Bustling, Reflect) Fili and Ness in Erebor, post BoTFA
> 
> Chapter 3. Interview questions prompt. Molir interviews for the position of Captain of the Guard.
> 
> Chapter 4. Random Tropes prompt (Island Help Message). Ness and Tauriel attempt to summon the eagles.
> 
> Chapter 5. Journal prompt. Molir updates his journal after arriving in Erebor.
> 
> Chapter 6. Random Words prompt (art, flashy, walk.) Ness and Bilbo
> 
> Chapter 7. Message prompt. Ness in Erebor, post BoTFA
> 
> Chapter 8. The Disaster to end all disasters prompt. Pre BoTFA

It was an odd looking thing, Molir thought as he turned it over in his hands.

“What did you say it was?” he asked the shop-keep.

“It's a kite.” The man turned away to serve another customer, as if that answered anything.

“A kite.” Molir tested the strange word. “And you claim it will fly? How is that?”

“It just does. Look, do you want it or not, dwarf? You can see I’m busy here.”

Molir considered the toy again, it looked a bit like a shield. If a shield were made of some sort of thick parchment and sticks. “What is this crest design supposed to be?”

The man leaned over quickly as Molir turned the kite to show him.

“Why, it’s a dragon of course. That's the tail there, see?”

It didn't look much like a dragon to Molir, but then perhaps there were differing types. He had only seen one, after all, so he could hardly be considered an authority on them. Perhaps, somewhere in the far eastern wastes, there existed fat, smiling dragons.

And it was almost the exact shade of Durin blue. It felt like a sign. Molir puffed out his cheeks as he thought it over.

He haggled of course, everything was hideously overpriced in this wet, mannish town. Coin paid and happy with his purchase Molir tucked it under his cloak to protect it, elbowing his way through the bustling market square and back toward their lodgings at the inn.

* * *

Molir had plenty of time to reflect as they'd travelled back to the Halls, the kite securely tied to his pack.

His companions had all agreed it was a fine gift. Molir felt minded to ignore those who had cautioned him against it.

He felt sure Dis would understand that it was a present for a grieving little boy, nothing more than that. Certainly not a wildly inappropriate and clumsy attempt at courting as Dwalin had said. At least, Molir hoped she would see it that way.

Of course she would, he told himself often, as they trudged along. She always knew his own mind better than he did.

He blamed Dwalin for continuing to put doubts in his head, winking and nudging at him at every possible opportunity. Deep down he knew his friend was just making his own entertainment on a boring journey, but even so Molir found that he couldn't stop second guessing himself.

More than once he'd almost left the kite behind when they broke camp. Planned to hide it behind a rock and pretend he had forgotten it.

There would be no point in going back to fetch it, he would have said to his companions with a shrug and a smile, such a fragile thing would have been destroyed in the first smattering of rain or strong gust of wind.

But then they'd worked out the knack to flying it, grinning at each other and jostling for a turn like dwarflings as the toy swooped above them in the blue sky, and Molir just couldn't bring himself to do it. A little boy’s smile was worth any potential embarrassment.

Or an axe to his head, depending on what mood she was in.

But one more wink or smart comment, Molir thought as they made their way over the river crossing, and I'll leave Dwalin behind a rock. Or push him down the mountainside.

* * *

The weather had been unseasonably kind to them and they'd made it up the valley in good time and with no incidents. Waving the others off to the alehouse with promises that he would meet them later Molir had made his way through the dusty streets of the settlement.

Dis looked tired, he thought, as she opened the door and beckoned him in without a word. He propped up his pack outside, taking care not to damage the kite, and carefully levered off his boots by the door so he didn’t track dirt into the house.

He told her to put her feet up and she nodded gratefully, slowly making her way to an armchair and lowering herself into it. Molir kept up a steady stream of chatter as he made tea and lit a fire for her, noting her gaunt face and the dark shadows under her eyes. The milk was spoiled and the firewood low.

Taking the other armchair he watched her carefully as she let her black tea go cold.

“I can go out and get you some provisions if you like." He searched his pockets, certain he had a scrap of parchment somewhere. “It’s no trouble. I can take the boy too, give you a little break. Why don't you try and have a nice nap? Me and the little lad can work out how to make a bit of dinner between us I'm sure. It'll be nothing fancy, mind, so don't get your hopes too high.”

He smiled at her as she lifted her eyes to his. “I can probably manage not to burn a stew too badly, so long as Fili keeps a close eye on me. Tell me your list and I’ll go up the market now. If I'm quick there might even be some of those sticky cake things left.”

She waved him off. “Don’t fuss at me, Molir. You sound like Thorin, and Mahal knows I only need one of him in my ear.”

Molir let it drop, he knew that tone well enough.

He’d talk to Thorin later.

After he’d exhausted his travelling tales and they’d sat in silence for a while he finally asked her.

“How are you getting on?”

Dis lifted her chin. “Once the little one arrives it will be easier.”

Molir nodded as if in agreement and eyed her belly doubtfully. When he spoke with Thorin he'd ask to transfer back to guard duties, he decided. He’d done enough travelling for a while. He was sure it wouldn’t be hard to fill his place. Tapping his teeth with his fingernails he ran through a few possible names to suggest for his replacement.

Dis was staring at him. He smiled. “What about the little lad then, how's he doing?”

She nodded, another non answer.

“I brought him a present, it’s outside. Will I bring it in?”

Dis seemed pleased with it as he showed it to her, even smiled a little at the dragon.

“I’ll call him.” She lowered her voice and he leaned closer. “He’s been very quiet, maybe seeing you will cheer him up.”

She patted his arm. “It’s good to see you. I’m glad you’re home.”

* * *

“Are you holding on tightly?”

Fili nodded vigorously, knuckles white around the thin rope. Molir smiled, sure there was a bit more life in his eyes and colour in his cheeks now. Although that could be the cold wind, but either way it was an improvement.

He’d been more than a little shocked as he knelt on Dis’s hearth and tried to explain the toy. Usually curious about everything Fili had only nodded along politely, agreeing to come and see the kite fly. But Molir could tell his heart wasn't in it. It had been clear that the lad was only doing it for Molir’s benefit.

A bit of fresh air will work wonders, he told himself as he held the kite aloft, the stiff mountain breeze trying to tug it from his hands. He let it go and raced behind Fili, ready to help if needed.

The lad did well, holding on grimly as the kite tried to escape until finally the wind caught it and pulled it sharply sideways. It twisted in midair, before slamming into the ground with a very final crack.

They rushed over to it as it flapped along the ground like a broken creature. Molir knelt and examined it. One of the supports had snapped, puncturing the parchment. Flimsy thing. He ran a thumb over the break and looked up at Fili, the smile falling from his face as the boy’s eyes filled with tears and his lip wobbled.

“Oh no, don’t worry, Fili. It’s easy fixed, I promise.” He reached out and pulled the boy into a one armed hug, feeling the little shoulders shake. "You watched me crash it. It always crashes.”

The tears weren’t for the kite, Molir knew as he pressed a kiss onto the top of Fili’s hood and felt hot tears trickle into his beard. No trinket made of paper and sticks was worth so much heartbreak. Wedging the broken toy under his boot he wrapped Fili up tight against his chest and let him cry it out.

Pulling him back once the sobs had quietened Molir wiped the boy’s face as gently as he could, very aware of his big, calloused fingers dragging against soft skin. “There’s a good boy. Don’t be keeping it all inside, Fili. If you need to cry then cry, promise me? Nobody will think any less of you.”

Fili hiccuped sadly, wiping at his nose with his sleeve as he nodded. Molir wasn't sure how much the lad had taken in.

"Do you want to go home?”

A shake of the head this time.

Molir had a bit of a think. Sitting down he pulled Fili back into his chest, wrapping him up snugly inside his cloak. A story, he thought, a nice story to take him out of his head and away from this mountain, give him something else to think about for a while.

His eyes fell on the kite, trying to escape from under his boot.

Molir knew he wasn't the best storyteller but Fili seemed happy enough. Listening quietly to the rambling tale about a brave, young prince who outwitted a dragon and saved a people as his fingers slowly and carefully tracing the design on the kite.

The sky was darkening and growing heavy, the wind bringing with it the smell of incoming rain as Fili’s fingers finally fell away from the toy and the story drew to a close. Molir smiled as he gathered the sleeping dwarfling against his shoulder, tucked the broken kite under his arm and headed for home.


	2. The Kite - Ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little stand alone scene would sit between Chapters 61 and 62 of my longfic 'A Traveller in Middle-earth'. 
> 
> Please note longfic is rated mature.

“Did you find something?”

She nodded and showed him the fabric bundled up in her cloak. He rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger, raised his eyebrows.

“You're going to tell me this is something really expensive, aren't you? Well, I don't care, it’ll have to do. I'm not going back.” She'd felt like a thief, scurrying through the bustling passageways with her prize hugged tightly against her stomach. Ridiculous really, it had been stuffed at the back of one of alcoves in the storeroom. Abandoned and forgotten, some old bedsheet probably. Likely hundreds of years old. No-one would miss it.

She told him so.

“Ness, I didn't say a word. Come on, let's get you some fresh air.”

Even after all this time Erebor still felt like a maze, she thought as she followed Fili down yet another gloomy passageway. She'd no idea how he remembered his way around. When she was on her own she didn't dare leave her set routes.

“You should really put up some maps at junctions.” Ness reached forward and wound her fingers into his, just in case he decided to run away. She didn't think he would but you never know. “A big map telling visitors where they are. You really are going to lose people otherwise.”

She could hear the smile in his voice as he replied. It was getting really very dark now, she held on a little tighter.

“You don't need a map, you just need to trust yourself a little more. Not that I want you wandering about down here on your own by the way, just so we're clear.”

“I can promise you that until you get this place lit up properly I will be doing no wandering.” Ness looked around, shadows and darker shadows. "Is this the way to the gate?”

“No, and you knew that even without a map. That's real progress.”

Ness felt the air change and cool around them, a sudden sense of vastness. Her stomach dropped and she clutched both fabric and Fili tighter still. “You're going to take me over one of those bridges, aren't you?”

“Only a very short one, just stay behind me.” He sounded really pleased. “I'm proud of you, Ness, I do think we might make a dwarf of you yet. But we definitely need to do this more often. You really should learn how to navigate underground. It's a useful skill.”

No, Ness thought, as she followed him closely and he talked himself through some training plan that sounded a lot like abandoning her somewhere in the dark.

Looking down toward where she knew her boots were she fancied the darkness was a little deeper immediately to the left and right. She could just feel the space opening up under them. She thought she might have whimpered. He stopped moving immediately and she collided with him.

“Are we still on the bridge? Don't stop if we're still on the bridge, Fili.”

“Don't shove at me.”

She didn't need to see him to know what expression was on his face. “If you laugh at me right now, so help me but I'll push us both off. I swear to you I will. I can't see anything.”

“Nothing at all?” Fili sounded genuinely surprised. “Sorry, Ness. I forget how bad your eyesight is. I didn’t think it was overly dark or I would have brought a torch for you. It's three, maybe four, more steps then a little forward through an archway and the hunting passage is on our left.”

“My eyesight isn’t bad,” she muttered as he pulled her closer to him, “I have normal eyesight, like a normal person.”

He pried her fingers from him once they were safely off the bridge, pressing her firmly back against the stone.

“Don't leave me." She barely recognised the high pitched voice as her own.

“I'll be right over there, I just have to finish something.”

He pressed something into her hand and left her. Ness listened hard and tried to fight a rising panic. She hated it when they left her in the dark. To distract herself she tried to work out what he handed her, arrow shafts she reckoned. Far too easy. She frantically hummed a bit of the song that had started all this.

She heard what she recognised now as swearing from somewhere on her left, a grinding noise that sounded like stone on stone followed by a loud crash that made her jump. Dust tickled her nose and as she blinked Ness realised she could see the outline of a stone wall a few feet in front of her. A breeze touched her face and she turned toward it.

“Can you see now, Ness?”

He was climbing over rubble toward her.

“What the-”

“I had most of it done, just had to shift the last bit out of the way. I'd have finished it earlier but I didn't want to leave you waiting. Follow me.”

She clambered over the lumps of masonry after him, trying not to snap what she could now see was definitely arrow shafts as she climbed.

Fili stopped to give her a boost up a tall section, taking fabric and arrows from her and throwing them up first with a clatter. “Mind your head on this next bit, Ness. It's a bit tight but if I can get through you can.”

She felt like the mountain was suspended precariously above her head as she crawled toward the light. Ness was sure she wasn’t claustrophobic, but nevertheless it felt a little claustrophobic.

“It's safe, I promise." He pushed her forward when she stopped to take a shaky breath. “Keep going. I wouldn't bring you through if I wasn't completely certain.”

It was a lot colder outside. Ness tugged the hood of her cloak up and stood on tiptoe to look back down the passageway. “Was that corridor not blocked?”

He looked up at her from where he crouched on the patchy grass. “It was, and now it's not. How do we do this?”

“Fili. For...how badly have you hurt yourself?”

He ignored her as he busied himself weighing down the light fabric with rocks. “Honestly, if you've torn that open again Oin will-”

“Stop fussing and sit down and help me get these arrowheads off.”

He had a few ideas of his own about design.

“You’ve really been thinking about this, haven’t you? Thorin’s obviously not keeping you busy enough. Anyway, I can't explain why it's like that. I just know what my kite was like when I was little. I have never once said that I was an expert. You're bound to have had a kite, surely?”

“It’s fine, we'll do it your way.” Fili started ripping up the fabric. “I just think it could be designed better that’s all. But we'll see, I could be wrong. I've never seen one, I expect it's a mannish thing.”

“You must've had toys?” Ness thought back to her own childhood and felt suddenly sad for them. Dwalin had told her how they started training young, but still. It seemed very unfair.

He looked at her strangely. “Of course we had toys. Just not a kite, that's all. Although I think I might have heard a story about one once, perhaps. I can't remember. Now, are you helping me or not?”

It did look very kite like by the time they were finished. Ness was quite pleased with herself.

“Are you sure it's done?” Fili turned it over in his hands thoughtfully, his brow furrowed. “It seems a bit unfinished.”

“What do you think is missing?”

He stared at it for a while before shaking his head. “I don't know. I just thought...don't mind me. So how does it work?”

“I don't know." She shrugged. “I honestly don't remember. Somehow it just flew. Maybe you just throw it? Don't look at me like that.”

Between them they worked it out. Ness left him to it and made herself comfortable on a rock mostly out of the icy wind, wrapping herself up in both their cloaks since he’d insisted. It was nice to be out in the fresh air, she thought as she tugged the hood of his cloak even further over her head. Even if the fresh air was absolutely freezing and a little damp. It was invigorating though. Sometimes in Erebor she felt like she couldn't breathe, her thoughts by turn panicked and sluggish. Reacting on instinct and living on her nerves.

It can't be good for you, she thought, crossing her legs and sitting up straight. Maybe I should try a little yoga. Calm myself a bit.

She needed time to think, to reflect on all that had happened in the last year. Against all odds, they were all still alive and ultimately that's all that mattered. Everything else could be sorted out, she just needed to have some quiet time to think. She closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind.

* * *

“Ness.”

She yelped, her heart hammering against her ribs.

“What are you doing?”

“I was meditating.” Ness smiled as he tilted his head and looked a little confused, she'd explain later. “But then someone sneaked up on me and nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Looked a bit elvish to me.” He lifted her hands from her knees and held them in both of his, blowing on them. “And I wasn't sneaking, you just weren't paying attention, which isn’t very sensible on the side of a mountain. But never mind that. Come on, come and have a go at this. I think I've worked it out, and it'll warm you up, your hands are freezing.”

Ness wrapped her fingers tightly around the rope as he stepped away and held the kite aloft, grinning as it fluttered madly in his hands.

“Ready?”

She nodded as he released it and they watched it jerk sharply skywards before twisting and crashing to the ground. Fili leapt out of the way with a laugh.

“Don’t worry, Ness. I’ve done that loads.” He sat down and tightened the ropes holding the arrow shafts together. “See, good as new.”

Ness wasn’t sure if the wind became more favourable or if she just got better but after a few failed attempts she managed to get the kite aloft and keep it there. It might have helped that Fili had joined her, wrapping his hands over hers as he took a hold of the rope to help. She imagined she could feel the warmth of him, even through all her layers.

She’d just twisted back intending to ask him if he was having fun when the rope went slack in her hands. They watched as the kite, free of it’s ties, flapped upwards for a moment before dropping into a tight spiral and disappearing from sight below the ridge.

He flung out a hand to hold her back as they rushed forward to look. Ness watched as he crouched and peered over the edge, the rock crumbling under his boots and his braids lifting in the wind.

“It's gone,” he said, leaning a little further out. A bit too far in her opinion. “But I think we know now why dwarflings living high in the the mountains didn't have a kite.” He twisted and looked at her fingers hooked tightly into his belt. “The only thing that will achieve is to take you with me. I feel like we've talked about this before, Ness.”

“And, as I've told you before, you're not allowed to leave me.”


	3. The Interview - Molir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Interview Questions. 
> 
> Thorin trials a new method for selecting the next Captain of the Guard. 
> 
> Set pre events in The Hobbit.

“I think you look very smart.”

  
Tying off the final braid Molir peered critically into the cracked mirror, examining his work from all angles. He quickly smoothed down a few stray hairs in his beard and wondered when he'd started to go so grey.

  
It's dignified, he told himself firmly, you look responsible.

  
He should really have given himself a bit more time though.

  
It would have to do.

  
“Thank you, Fili. Although I must say I don’t feel very smart. Are you two nearly finished?”

  
“I think so.”

  
Molir looked down at the two dwarflings sitting cross-legged on the floor of his cramped chamber. Kili pried one side of the heavy breastplate from the flagstones with some difficulty and grinned up at him.

  
“Good boys.”

  
He knelt and made a show of inspecting their work thoroughly, nodding once at Fili and patting the anxious looking dwarfling on the shoulder. “Excellent work. I don’t think I’ve ever seen it so clean and shiny.” He hid a smile as the little lad relaxed.

  
“Right then, let’s get this old thing on and see if it still fits. Up you hop, Fili. You can give me a hand with the buckles.”

  
Toeing Kili gently across the floor and lifting the breastplate Molir waited for Fili to scramble up onto the bed and find his balance.

  
“Go on then, tighten it as much as you can. Put your back into it.”

  
Fili hauled hard on the leather strap, tongue between his teeth as he grunted and tried to pull the plates together.

  
“What have I told you about that? You’ll bite that tongue of yours clean off someday if you’re not careful.” Molir breathed out and pushed at the plates to help him. "Well done, lad, that's it. And the next one.”

  
Breathing in experimentally once the last buckle was fastened Molir nodded with satisfaction as the straps creaked a little ominously but held. “Good. Now, how about you explain to me again what this is that your uncle is making me do?”

* * *

  
An interview, Molir thought as he ran toward the training yard, in all his years he’d never heard the like of it.

  
“Pick up those feet, Fili.” He tugged at the lad’s hand and shifted Kili higher on his shoulder, grimacing as he felt a sharp tug on his braids and heard a giggle in his ear. “I’m going to be late, and those paws of yours had better not be sticky, Kili. How about you try to wipe them on your own clothes for a change?”

  
He turned them over to Dwalin’s care. As they raced across to the barrel of training swords Molir put his hands to his knees, the edge of the breastplate digging uncomfortably into his belly.

  
“Do you know what an interview is?” he asked, once he'd got enough of his breath back.

  
“Sounds like a mannish thing to me. Look at the state of you." Dwalin sounded unimpressed. “When Thorin is done with you then you can get yourself straight back here. You won’t make much of a captain if you can’t run the length of yourself without needing a lie down. The cakes and the ale have to go.”

* * *

  
Molir took the steps towards Thorin’s chambers two at a time. As he rounded the final corner he slowed his pace, smoothed at his hair and gathered himself.

  
This is what comes of spending too much time living side by side with other races, he grumbled to himself as he stopped in front of the antechamber door and shook out his shoulders in a rattle of armour. Gives you funny ideas. And what’s so wrong with the old way of doing things? The traditional way. Last dwarf standing and still fit to lift his axe wins.

  
Taking a deep breath he rapped the door.

  
  


* * *

  
“Take a seat, Molir. Thank you for coming.”

  
Molir winced as the chair scraped noisily against the flagstones. He sat, feeling a little clumsy and self conscious, which he knew was ridiculous. He realised he didn’t know what to do with his hands, settled for twisting them together in his lap.

  
The silence stretched between them.

  
“I’m sorry I’m a little late, I-”

  
Thorin waved his apology away with a small, polite smile. “You’re here now, that’s all that matters. Would you like some water?”

  
As Thorin filled a mug and pushed it across the table Molir noticed Balin making a small note on the parchment in front of him. He craned his neck, trying to make out what it was as Balin curled an arm protectively in front of the marks. He hoped he wasn’t losing points before this thing even started, that didn’t seem fair.

  
Smoothing the scowl from his face he smiled widely at Thorin, and almost dumped the mug of water in his lap as he lifted it to take a drink. Carefully he set it back down untouched, wondering at the shakes of his usually steady hand. Safer to stay thirsty, he decided.

  
He jumped a little as Thorin cleared his throat.

  
“Since we’re running a little behind we’ll go ahead and get started. We’ll keep this quite informal, Molir. You will see us making notes but try not to let it worry you, it’s just so we can remember exactly what we have said later. I’ll ask you a question first, followed by Dis-”

  
Molir tried not to react as Dis winked and grinned at him. He wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or if she intended to make a prize fool of him in front of her brother. You never could tell with Dis.

  
“-and then Balin. Then back to myself for the final question. We may ask additional questions if we feel that you need a little prompting. If you don’t understand a question let me know and I’ll reword it for you. Anything you would like to ask me just now? No? Excellent. Then we’ll begin.”

* * *

  
  
As the door closed behind him, Molir felt like he’d been forced to run a footrace after doing battle with a dragon. He mopped at his neck with his hand and tried to understand what had just happened. It felt like he’d been sitting in a too small chair for a lifetime and yet for no time at all.

  
He smiled as best he could manage at the guard, tried to remember his name but it escaped him, and moved off down the passageway on shaky legs, sweat still rolling down his back.

  
Management style? What sort of a question was that for anyone? Molir had felt like a complete fool as he’d asked Thorin to explain what he meant. Completely thrown he had muttered something about positive leadership and he thought he might have sidetracked himself a little talking about rosters. Thorin had cut him off, he remembered that much, asking him to give a specific example.

  
It had been a very odd sensation, the feeling of his mind going completely blank. Molir shivered as he recalled all three of them staring at him as they watched him ramble, filling the silence with meaningless words. Not a single smile or any indication that he was telling them anything close to what they wanted to hear, only the scratching of quills on parchment, making him lose his trail of thought. Thorin had drawn a line through something on his parchment and Molir was sure he’d heard a small sigh.

  
He’d felt oddly close to panic by the time Dis smiled at him and asked her question. A much easier one, thank Mahal. He’d told them proudly of his greatest success, pleased with his answer until Balin asked if he had anything a little more recent. Reminding him, as if Molir had forgotten, that it had been almost a hundred years since Erebor fell.

  
Dis had nodded once at him as he’d told them firmly that should he live to be three hundred he would never have a greater success than carrying a princess to safety from a burning mountain. So he was fairly confident of her vote at least.

  
Buoyed up by his success and feeling like he had at last a good grasp on the situation Molir had made solid eye contact with Balin and waited whilst Thorin’s most trusted advisor shuffled his parchment and asked his question.

  
Molir still wasn’t sure what the right answer was but he was fairly confident it wasn’t the one he gave. He didn’t know what he had been expecting from Balin but it hadn’t been to be asked to sing the song that best described himself. That sounded like a question Fili or Kili would have come up with.

  
He’d said as much before he could stop himself, his good humour gone. Dis had made a violent snorting noise that she tried to claim was a cough whilst Thorin made a note on his parchment and Balin raised his eyebrows disapprovingly.

  
As he strode down the steps and out onto the main street Molir wondered if they thought him a fool. He certainly felt like one.

  
I’ll wait for the feedback that Thorin mentioned, he decided as he made his way back toward the training yard, whatever that means. No sense in burning any bridges just yet.

  
The smell of something delicious slowed his footsteps and distracted him as he passed the market. I’ll pick up the lads and come back, he thought happily, treat us all to a bowl. They'd be hungry after Dwalin was finished with them. Growing dwarflings were always hungry.

  
He searched about for coin and smiled, just enough to split another sticky bun too. He'd swear them to secrecy, Dwalin need never know.

  
As he tried to recall what Thorin’s last question had been Molir realised that it had slipped completely from his mind. Disappeared like smoke in the air.

  
It’s undwarvish, he told himself, that’s what it is. I’m never doing an interview again.


	4. Help - Ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped by winter storms on the journey home to Bag End Ness tries to summon the eagles for help. 
> 
> (Links in with Chapter 64 of A Traveller in Middle-earth)

It was a little warmer under the trees at least, Ness thought as she rubbed her hands together briskly. She cursed herself again for not thinking to lift Bilbo's woolly mittens as well as her own, it wasn’t as if the hobbit had been showing any inclination to move more than a few feet from the fire. Tucking her hands tightly in under her armpits she trudged onward, snow crunching under her boots.

“Where are you going?”

Ness spun with an undignified squawk, her heart pounding in her ears. “Tauriel. You scared the...why are you following me?”

Tauriel stepped a little closer, glancing up at the snow laden boughs overhead. “I just thought you might like some company. Beorn's woods should be safe, but still, you never know what might be driven in by this weather." She smiled. “Although I can see you are far from defenceless.”

They both looked at the knife. Ness hadn't even realised she'd reached for it. She put it away carefully, her mittened hand shaking a little.

“Sorry about that, you surprised me.”

Tauriel nodded and fell into step beside her.

They walked in silence through the trees, or relative silence anyway. Ness trying to walk quietly like they'd taught her, but it still sounded to her ears like she was stomping along. A twig snapped under her boot and she hissed to herself, shooting a sideways glance at Tauriel’s feet and trying to work out how she did it.

“It is nice here, isn't it?”

“Sorry?” Ness looked up. “Oh, here. Yes, it's lovely. Beorn's been more than generous. I'm sure he's counting down the days until we leave him in peace though.”

“I think I might stay.”

Ness almost stopped mid-stride. Keep walking and don't make eye contact, she reminded herself. Don't spook her.

“Only if Kili is a lot better, of course. I know you will have Gandalf but I’ve heard that the mountain passes can be-"

“Me and Bilbo aren't completely incompetent.” Ness couldn't help but feel a little offended on the hobbit's behalf, if not her own. She shot a look up at Tauriel. “And don't let Kili even hear you think that he's not capable of looking after himself.”

“I didn't mean you were-" Tauriel began, sounding upset.

Ness waved her away. “It doesn't matter, I've heard it enough from everyone else. Makes no difference you saying it too. Ah, we're here.”

The snow lay deep and fairly unspoilt in the meadow, Beorn's animals all brought in safely behind his walls to protect them from the worst of the weather. Only one deep line of tracks led straight across. Ness left the shelter of the trees and placed her boot into one of huge pawprints.

She turned to Tauriel, who was still looking a little upset. “I have a plan that will fix everything. So since you're here, and since you obviously feel that you've offended me deeply, then you can help.”

* * *

“Eagles?” Tauriel asked, after Ness had finished explaining.

Ness nodded, hopping up and down a little to try and stay warm. “Yes. We'll make the big sign, the eagles see it, they come down and I ask them nicely to take us to Rivendell. So you see, you won’t need to worry about helping us over the mountains, you can stay here instead and keep Beorn company. And we’ll just fly. Easy.”

Tauriel looked up at the sky doubtfully.

“I know what you're going to say. I haven't seen any either but they're definitely about. And hunting birds have really good eyesight so we'll just make the sign as big as we can. They’ll see it from miles away.” Ness waved her hand at the meadow.

“And why this sign in particular?” Tauriel indicated the drawing on the snow covered boulder where Ness had sketched out her plan.

“Because that's what you do.” Ness felt the doubt creep in a little and pushed it away. “Everyone knows you do an ‘X.”

“That's good,” said Tauriel, “so long as everyone knows.”

Ness didn't like her tone.

“Do you think the eagles know?”

“Of course the-" Ness suddenly realised that there might be a flaw in her plan. She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, telling herself that feeling the need to scream was simply an overreaction brought on by stress and cabin fever. After a few deep steadying breaths she felt ready to make eye contact with Tauriel again.

“Maybe we could ask Gandalf?” Tauriel's voice was gentle.

Ness looked out across the meadow as she reconsidered her plan, she remembered Gandalf’s sympathetic expression as he told her to be patient. She wasn’t going back near the wizard, if he patted her on the head again she might try to strangle him.

“Already asked him. Turns out he does not have a direct line to the eagles." She ignored Tauriel's confused expression. “I should have known better really. We can't be stuck here until spring.”

“You really needn’t worry, Ness. Beorn has told me you are welcome to stay, he won’t send you away.”

“I know he won't but come on, you're bound to see it as well as I can? Beorn means no harm but he's going to make one snarky little comment too many, thinking he’s making a fine joke, and Kili's going to go for him." Ness blinked hard, suddenly feeling a bit teary and really tired. “And I just really don't want to see that fight. I need to get him away.”

Tauriel looked at her for a long moment and nodded.

They worked their way along Beorn’s trail, stamping down the snow and kicking it aside to reveal the pale grass underneath.

“Have you told him what you’re doing?”

Ness shook her head and looked back along the trail. “We’ll go back to the middle and do the other part now. I don’t want to get his hopes up if it doesn’t work.”

* * *

“I think I managed to kick snow into my own boots.”

“I think you managed to kick snow into mine,” Tauriel smiled at her. “How long do you want to wait?”

Ness shrugged and stared up at the sky hopefully, she’d thought she had seen a moving dot high above them but she wasn’t sure she hadn’t imagined it.

“I’ll wait a little while longer, you should go on though. Get inside and get warmed up. Thank you for your help.”

Tauriel swept the snow off a fallen tree branch with her sleeve and sat down, indicating the space beside her. "It’s fine, I’ll stay. You might need some help with negotiations when they arrive. How is it that you intend to persuade them to carry you?”

“I think you’re making fun of me.” Ness sat and hugged her knees to her chest, shuffling a little closer to the elf for warmth. “But since you've been very helpful so far I’ll tell you. I’m going to offer to pay them. I’m not sure with what, rabbits maybe.”

“Rabbits?”

“Well, I don’t think they’ve any use for coin, not that I have any anyway. So rabbits will have to do.”

“Beorn won’t let you hunt rabbits.”

“I know that.” Ness rolled her eyes. "It’ll be payment on delivery. That’s where Kili comes in.”

“Of course." Tauriel looked up to the darkening sky. “You’ve obviously put some thought into this.”

“I’ve thought of nothing else for days, this will work. It has to.” Ness squinted up at the sky too, watched the first few heavy flakes spiral down over the meadow. “Oh, for...is that snow?”


	5. The Journal - Molir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis and Molir arrive in Erebor. Molir finds some time to update his journal. 
> 
> (Links in with Chapter 65 A Traveller in Middle-earth)

**19 âfgalab**

I find it hard to believe that it's been three long weeks since my last entry. Three weeks of hard riding* from dawn to dusk through rain, wind and snow. I'm fairly sure my legs have taken on the shape of a pony's back. ~~If Dis ever gets rid of me I might apply to the horsemen~~. If I never ride a pony again, it'll be too soon.

If I’d known then that we would not be stopping at neither inn or market I would have thought to pack extra quills, and a few more essentials besides.

But we've made it! Erebor at last! I had never thought to see the mountain again, certainly not from the inside, and not without an angry dragon in it. I can only assume said angry dragon is responsible for the mess outside.*

_**Thorin**_ _**– if you are reading this and I am gone, I never doubted you for a single moment.**_

Dis set a ferocious pace right from the outset, and after I managed to stay right by her side whilst we crossed the world she disappeared on me as I was signing the entry documentation at the gate.* Some security measure of the Iron Hills folk. A completely unnecessary waste of time to my mind. Looked up from the unending stack of paperwork and she was gone.

Gimli at least had the wit to notice she'd left, if not the wit to follow her. I'm unclear as to why the rest of them thought they were off duty just because they were inside the mountain walls.* This is why my beard is grey.

Must check with Dwalin/Dis re security arrangements going forwards.* Imagine he has Thorin and the boy(s) covered, Dis may want to rearrange.

Have given the lads the night off, they’re all dead on their feet anyway. Showed them the way to the kitchens and set them loose, can’t remember when I last saw them so happy. There's nothing like weeks of oats, cram and the occasional skinny winter rabbit to make you appreciate the finer things, like vegetables.

Tracked down Dis to Thorin's chambers, could hear the commotion from inside, if not the words. Dwalin promised to keep an eye on her for me, so took myself back to the kitchens. Bombur has a nice little brewery all set up. Weeks on the road with only water gives a dwarf a powerful thirst!

I have been told there are accommodations for us, I need to find out where they are. I had assumed the old guard rooms.*

Dis found me before I could properly start to appreciate my second tankard. Shaking and almost incoherent with anger, I cannot remember when I last saw her in such a state. We have taken too long on the road and Kili is gone, and it's all my fault, for a multitude of reasons. There was a list and a lot of finger pointing.

As to where he's gone, I've no idea and Dis has no idea but I've to find out immediately. And then we're going after him. Everything else can wait.

She has stormed off to wring as much information as she can out of Thorin, possibly literally.

There was a letter. She told me to read it and then to burn it. Said letter has been read and is tucked away safely. It is not a sensible letter, but then no-one could ever really accuse Kili of being overly sensible and it doesn't seem like the last year has changed that. However I do believe Dis would come to regret destroying it. So I will keep it safe for her until she looks for it.

The letter has unsettled me, I don't mind admitting it. I have given myself some moments to collect my thoughts. Time enough to finish my drink and this entry and then get to work. I reckon I have a little less than two hours before I need to meet her at the gate.

My initial thoughts, and it may be just tiredness, but Erebor is different to how I remember. Grimmer and darker, and it doesn’t smell right to me, but it is early days yet. I find that it echoes more than it used to.

Everyone looks grim and tired. Dwalin was all smiles to see me but I feel his face has a few more lines from when we last met. I told him so of course, and we had a bit of a wrestle before we remembered where we were. He has warned me that I will find Fili much changed from when I saw him last, but would say no more in the passageway.

I am out of ale so I will go and find Balin, he will know the direction we need to take. Dwalin's words have worried me. I would like to try and see the boy before we go, but I am not sure that will be possible, or wise.

I suspect I will be back on a pony before the sun sets.

***TO DO**

  * Fastest journey time from Ered Luin to Erebor. Did we win?

  * Where is Smaug? Exactly?

  * Thorin re gate nonsense

  * Reminder required – duties and responsibilities

  * Who are we guarding? Rota

  * Bofur re bunks, let lads know





	6. Sting - Ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Ness in Rivendell. 
> 
> (Links in with Chapter 11 A Traveller in Middle-earth)

“He said it was a letter opener!” Bilbo hissed.

“I'm sure Balin didn't mean anything by it.” Ness refilled his glass, considered things for a moment and then refilled her own to the brim. One more wouldn't hurt, the elvish wine was very nice. She poured them both a glass of water too and congratulated herself on being sensible.

“Ness, do you think it looks like a letter opener?”

They both stared at the sword for a bit.

“No,” Ness said, “but then I'm not sure if I'm the best person to ask, really. If you do want my opinion then I think it's very pretty, as far as swords go. I don't have much experience to be fair but all those twirly bits, it's a proper work of art.”

He looked a little mollified, turned it over in his hands. “It is, isn't it?”

“Do you know what it is? I think it's just probably a bit more flashy than they're used to.”

“Flashy?”

“Yes, you know.” She couldn't think how best to explain it so he'd understand. “Like...sparkly. Fancy. A bit over the top. It glows, Bilbo, you don't get much more flashy than that. The knife Dwalin gave me doesn’t glow and it was from the same cave. In fact I think I might have been the only one who got something from that cave what didn’t glow.”

Ness paused to take a large mouthful of wine, and lowered her voice as she leaned in towards him. “Does that mean something do you think? I suppose maybe it just shows where I am in the order of things.”

“Over the top?”

“Although I did get a knife. Which is a massive improvement on not having a knife so I'm definitely not complaining.” Ness glanced down the table to make sure Dwalin wasn’t listening. She didn't want him to take it back. Everyone seemed busy with their own conversations, but you couldn't be sure with this lot.

“I really don't think it's over the top.”

“You're being very precious about something you said you didn't want, Bilbo.”

“I most certainly am not.”

“I think they're rubbing off on you. You'll be wanting an axe next. Growing your hair and getting a few braids, maybe a tattoo. Unless you have one already?”

He looked a little shifty.

“You do, don't you? Tell me. What is it? Where?”

Bilbo slapped her fingers away, “Stop it, you-”

They looked up as a heavy hand landed on her shoulder.

“You asked me to stop you when you were on your third glass, Ness, and that's your third glass.”

“Are you cutting me off?” She grinned up at him happily. “Because you're a little late, it's nearly my fourth glass.”

“My apologies.” Kili smiled back down at her. “Shall we go for a walk? It's a fine evening.”


	7. The Message - Ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in Fili's chambers Ness tries to write a letter to herself. 
> 
> (Links in between Chapters 61 and 62 A Traveller in Middle-earth)

Ness sighed and looked around for something to wipe her inky fingers on. Her eyes fell on one of Fili's tunics, thrown over the back of a chair and she considered it for a long moment.

It would serve him right, she thought.

She missed her charcoal. She'd known where she stood with charcoal. The quill was messy and annoying and driving her slowly up the walls.

Cleaning her fingers as best she could on her trousers Ness read over what she'd managed so far. It was more difficult than she'd expected it to be, there was a lot of crossing out.

And it was more of a list than a letter. All the mistakes. Everything she'd change if she had another chance.

Probably.

She frowned as she crossed out another line, not convinced she wasn't telling herself a pack of comforting lies.

She wished she'd paid a bit more attention in group therapy. Surely writing a letter to herself was supposed to make her feel better, not worse. She'd obviously been staring out a window at the time and missed something vital.

Taking another slug of wine Ness dipped the quill carefully in the inkpot again and thought hard.

Forgiveness. She remembered there had been a lot of talk about that. But she couldn't remember if she was meant to forgive herself or ask for it.

Ness decided to write down both, just in case.

Mid sentence the nib cracked, she growled in frustration as more ink splodged the parchment.

Perhaps it was a sign. Forgiveness was too big an ask.

Acceptance perhaps. Ness pulled a knife from her belt and concentrated on sharpening the quill like he'd shown her.

Acceptance, and some sort of better plan. That would do.

If she thought hard enough she was sure she could come up with a better plan than the current one. The one where she walked out the front gate and kept going.

Even when the walls of Erebor felt like they were closing in on her and she couldn't breathe Ness knew that was a rubbish plan.

She wouldn't last a day.

And they'd never let her go.

Her head lifted at the sound of voices from the passageway, a familiar laugh.

Ness stared at the letter as her heart pounded in her ears. They wouldn't be able to read it but they would ask. And then she'd have to lie.

Or tell the truth.

She didn't know which would be worse.

In three steps she was across the room and, before she could think about it too much, the paper was curling in the flames, it's edges blackening.

She swore as the distinctive smell of burning feather filled the chamber. There would be no convincing him that hadn't been deliberate.


	8. The Disaster to end all Disasters - Ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and Fili make a present for Kili
> 
> (Links to A Traveller in Middle-earth, Chapter 46. Extra scene.)

“I still can’t believe that I forgot, this is a disaster." Ness searched her pockets for something to tie her hair back with. “Don’t roll your eyes at me. It is. It’s the disaster to end all disasters. Why didn’t he say anything? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Kili had been all innocence, gently correcting her mid sentence with the smallest of smiles and an 'Actually, it’s seventy seven now'. That infuriatingly knowing look. The one that told her he was well aware that he'd timed it just perfectly, taking the wind completely out of her sails when she had actually been about to win an argument.

That was fighting dirty, in Ness’s opinion.

“You’re overreacting, just so you know.” Fili glanced up again from the dangerous looking stove thing that he was playing with. “It’s only a birthday, it hardly ranks as a disaster.”

“It is. It really is. I’d understand it in fifty years time when I’m losing what's left of my marbles but this is his first ever birthday with me and I completely missed it. I don't even know how much I've missed it by and he's being all smug and martyr-like and ‘It doesn't matter, Ness, honest' about it all, which is of no use to me whatsoever. And what day even is it anyway? Because that also matters and I don't know. I've totally lost track of time in this place.”

She took a deep breath. “I feel terrible about it so if I say it's a disaster, can you just, for once, just believe me? And will you tie your hair back properly, please? You’re making me feel very anxious.”

“It is tied back.”

As he leant far too close to the roaring flames Ness felt her heart rate spike. She looked around the empty, quiet forges and hoped she could remember the way back to the others if she had to run for help. She didn’t feel overly confident, even after what felt like weeks in Erebor the dark passageways still all looked pretty much the same to her.

I really should pay more attention, she told herself. She'd been completely distracted. Listening intently as Fili explained to her about the steady and alarming decline in dwarvish populations and his concerns for the future, instead of being sensible and memorising their route to what felt like the very depths of the mountain. She knew the forges weren't actually at the very depths of the mountain, but they may as well have been.

There had been two of those vertigo inducing bridges, she remembered that much. They had stopped for a while after the second one so that he could try and wrap his head around the concept of a zoo. That had led them on to a discussion on conservation and a lot of questions Ness really hadn't felt qualified to answer. She'd muddled through as best she could and breathed a sigh of relief when he'd latched on to her attempt to explain extinction and taken over.

Elephants and Oliphaunts.

That was how it all started to go astray, Ness thought, and we'd barely left the main gate. You would think I'd know better by now than to expect a conversation to actually go the way I planned it to.

It may not have been a phrase he'd heard before, that much was probably true, but the more she thought about it the more Ness was convinced that she'd been tricked. That he actually did have a fair idea what she had meant when she'd asked him if they should talk about the elephant in the room. And that he'd no intention whatsoever of talking about it.

Fili spun around to face her with a smile. “Nearly up to temperature, let’s pick which knives we’re using.”

* * *

“Are you sure that’s all of them?” Ness watched him as he pulled another knife from his boot, spun it through his fingers and added it to the line of knives on the bench. “I thought I was being a bit excessive carrying three.”

He tutted at her as he straightened the blades, lifting one of his and examining it closely before sliding it back into his belt. “And you know my thoughts on that. Have you any we're not including in our selection?”

“Well, he gave me this one after the Lake-town incident, so I think it might be a bit weird to melt it down.”

“Agreed." Fili pushed it towards her. "You keep that one.”

She tucked it away as he considered the remaining two. “Where did you get these?”

“This one I found by the shoreline.” She pointed at one. “And this one Dwalin gave me when we arrived. He was horrified I only had two knives. Apparently one for each hand is not enough.”

Fili nodded. “He's right of course. Either of these will be fine, and then you can have one of mine as a replacement. Have a think about what each one means to you.”

Obediently Ness propped her head on her hands, she wasn't entirely sure what he meant but she made a show of thinking anyway, it would keep him happy. She watched as he muttered to himself, sorting through his until he was down to three. She let him stare at them and drum his fingers on the workbench for a while before she got a bit bored.

“Is that an orc knife?”

He nodded and touched it, looking pleased with her powers of observation. As if she wouldn't recognise the difference by now. Goodness knows she'd been threatened by enough of them.

“It is. I took this from an orc as we left Mirkwood, it tried to drag Kili from his barrel. So this blade protected him on the river, and then I used it when we were attacked in Bard’s home. And I also had it with me when we faced the dragon.” He looked up at her. “I'm not sure about using an orc blade though, no matter it's story. What do you think?”

Ness shrugged, she really didn’t know. Any knife was a good knife in her opinion. So long as it was in her hand, and crucially not being pointed at her. She suspected that wasn't the answer he was looking for though, and since it was nice that he was including her in decision making for a change she kept her thoughts to herself.

“Why don't you tell me about the others and then decide?” she asked.

“That makes sense, good idea.” He picked up one of the knives and showed it to her. “This one is from the armoury at Lake-town.”

“Did they not search you after that?”

“Not well enough.” He flipped it end to end and handed it to her. “This is the blade you used to kill the orc in Bard's house, do you not recognise it?”

She looked at him, not sure if he was joking. “No.”

He looked genuinely surprised.

“I literally only had it in my hand for a few minutes. And I was a bit busy.”

He nodded, eyed her a little strangely.

“I think you may possibly have a better memory for knives than me. What about this third one, the fancy one?”

“This was Tauriel's.” Fili raised an eyebrow at her. “And that's not an attractive look on you by the way.”

“What? I didn't say anything.”

He spun the elvish knife and showed it to her. “This blade she used to save you.”

“Oh.”

“She realised I was barely armed and insisted I take it.”

“That was very nice of her.”

“It was.” Fili lined up the knives again neatly, drummed his fingers on the bench again a little. 

“So the Lake-town blade, I gave it to you and you used it to protect Kili, and then I also had it with me when we faced the dragon. But this one.” He picked up the elf blade. "This was used to protect you, and I know that he treasures you above all else. So I think this is the one. Agreed?”

“That’s very sweet.” Ness watched as the rejected knives disappeared, “I knew you-”

He tapped the bench in front of her. “Your turn, which one?”

“This one, the one I found on the shore.”

“Because?”

“I don't know. Don't glower at me like that. I’m not as good at this sort of thing as you are, apparently. Just give me a moment.”

She pressed her fists into her cheeks and thought. “Right, fine. I have it. That day ranks right up there as one of my worst and most terrifying days ever. But we got through it somehow. So I don't know, something symbolic about hope or not giving up when things look really bad or something. And it matches in with yours. Happy?”

He smiled at her. “Yes, I'm happy. It's a fine choice. I think we’ll make them into a throwing knife, he needs one of those. We can add some of your runes to the design if you like, I think that would be a nice touch. But not too many.”

Ness watched as he wandered back to the fire, searching his pockets.

He returned with a scrap of parchment and a lump of charcoal. “Write down some ideas, something short. I wouldn't want to weaken the blade. And stand back a bit, I’ll take the hilts off and we can get the blades heated up.”

Perhaps that day had been the disaster to end all disasters, thought Ness as she watched him take the elf knife apart and start on hers, his brow furrowed in concentration. That day when we stood before an angry dragon and I thought I had lost my best friend.

She felt her heart start to speed up the way it always did when she was stupid enough to let herself remember. It still echoed in her nightmares, the terrible sound of a dying dragon's screams as it writhed in it's death throes. Deafening her, blocking out all other sound. The blessed relief when the noise had stopped and she had been able to think again, in that heartbeat of time before she realised what the silence meant. Staring upward in horror as the huge wings folded and Smaug stilled, suspended above the burning town, above them, for the briefest of moments.

“Ness?”

A light touch on her arm brought her back. Ness shook her head hard to clear it, trying to get rid of the smell of smoke before she remembered it was real.

“Are you feeling all right? Do you need to sit down?”

She nodded, then shook her head. She didn't know the answer to either of those questions. She felt tired, she realised. So tired.

Fili smiled kindly at her, concern in his eyes. “If you want my opinion, then I think it can only be the disaster to end all disasters if all hope of a happy outcome is gone. Come here.”

Ness allowed herself to be pulled in to his chest.

“I don't need a hug,” she whispered as she closed her eyes and pressed her face into his neck, concentrating hard on the steady, comforting beat of his pulse against her skin. She tried to match her breaths to his. “I'm fine.”

“Who said this is for you?”

She felt him twist to press a kiss into her hair as his arms tightened around her.

“We are not at the end just yet, Ness. Things might look a little bad right now I grant you, they do. But there’s still time, and I for one still have hope. We can make things right. I know we can.”

“Will you get out of my head, please?”

“How about we hit things for a while? I know that always makes me feel better.”

Ness could hear the smile in his voice as she clung tighter to him, unwilling to let him go just yet.

Perhaps you're right, she thought. It's not the end. Perhaps the worst is yet to come. I'm not sure I can bear it.

“Promise me you won't leave me.”

“None of that. Come on, I’ll even let you hold the hammer all by yourself. So long as you show me that you can behave, of course.”

He untangled himself and held her at arms length, wagged a finger in her face. “If something is glowing, don't touch it with your fingers. It'll be hot.”

Ness managed a smile, it felt a little wobbly. “Is that the entire health and safety lecture?”

“I don't know what you're talking about. Let's get started, I think you'll enjoy this.”


End file.
